


The Adventures of Sir Adam the Not-Quite-Chaste: Not Appearing in This Film

by eloiserummaging



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiserummaging/pseuds/eloiserummaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, all right, Sir Adam thought doubtfully. I suppose this <i>could</i> be the place. (Monty Python and the Holy Grail fusion; Adam at Castle Anthrax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Sir Adam the Not-Quite-Chaste: Not Appearing in This Film

